


Special Occasion

by whenyoudontgiveafck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also it’s less taking Kara’s virginity and more Kara willingly giving it, F/F, GP!, GP! Kara, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Sam is all for it, Sex, Smut, kara loses her virginity to lena, no powers, obviously they find out, poor Alex’s eyes, so much sex omg, sorry if it’s a bit vulgar at times, they have a lot of sex in like no time, they hide it from Sam and alex, theyve only just met, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyoudontgiveafck/pseuds/whenyoudontgiveafck
Summary: Lena told Sam that she didn’t know how it had happened. She said she didn’t know how she ended up taking Sam’s girlfriend’s sister’s virginity. But that wasn’t true at all, she knew exactly how it had happened.The one where Lena takes Kara’s virginity.





	Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely all smut. Kara has a penis. If you’re not into that this totally is not for you. If it is then please enjoy these 11,000 words of smut.

Lena told Sam that she didn’t know how it had happened. She said she didn’t know how she ended up taking Sam’s girlfriend’s sister’s virginity. But that wasn’t true at all, she knew exactly how it had happened. 

It had been a Friday. Lena had been hiding at Sam’s because her mother was in town and she had a habit of turning up at Lena’s apartment unannounced. She had been half way through a sharing pack of crisps when there had been a knock at the door. Lena had begrudgingly got up and peered through the peep hole. On the other side there had been a blonde woman with glasses and a big smile on her face. This couldn’t have been one of her mother’s minions so Lena had opened the door. 

\---

The woman in the hall slightly jumped when the door opened, Lena thought she looked adorable. She was dressed in very comfy looking tracksuit pants and a hoodie. She had a gym bag slung over one shoulder and her hands were buried deep in her pockets. 

“Hi!” The big grin was back on her face. 

“Can I help you?” Lena tried to sound annoyed but it did not seem to have an effect on the woman standing in the hallway. 

“Oh right, umm yes! My name is umm Kara! And I’m Alex’s sister and Alex is Sam’s girlfriend and this is Sam’s door so I’m going to assume you know that she has a girlfriend because you’re in her apartment. Oh golly! I’m really not expressing myself very well!” Lena raised an eyebrow, this woman was a bumbling mess. She couldn’t help the slight smirk on her lips. “Right yes, sorry to um bother you but my sister left my foam roller here and I really need to get these knots out. I had a really tough gym session and now things hurt!” Lena’s raised eyebrow got impossibly higher at the mention of the gym. Was it possible that Kara was ripped under those baggy clothes? “Alex and Sam are on a date, but again I guess you already knew that. Sam said I could pop round to pick it up because a friend would be in. I um guess that’s you!”

Lena knew she was staring and she purposely raked her eyes over Kara’s body. Now she looked closer she could see the way her pants gripped her calves, god she wished she could see more. When Lena met Kara’s eyes again Kara’s face flushed, she knew Lena had been checking her out. Lena cleared her throat. “I’m Lena, Sam’s friend, you’re more than welcome to come in and look for this foam roller of yours.” Lena opened the door and Kara stepped into the apartment. 

“Alex said she left it in her kit bag in Sam’s room.” Kara casually dropped her bag on the floor by the door. 

“I’ll show you to Sam’s room then!” It was completely unnecessary to show Kara where it was as the apartment was fairly small but Lena felt compelled to do it. “Let’s hope they’ve not left anything out in here that we’d rather not see!” 

Kara blushed furiously at Lena’s insinuation. 

Once inside Sam’s room Kara quickly found Alex’s bag and squatted down to get out her foam roller. Lena couldn’t help but ogle at the bare skin that was now showing and how good Kara’s ass looked in her pants. 

Kara jumped up from her squat, foam roller in hand, “Got it!” 

Lena was disappointed as they headed back towards the front door, she was drawn to Kara and really wanted to spend some more time with her. “I was gonna order in some Chinese and watch some shit on Netflix do you maybe wanna join me?” Lena really wanted Kara to say yes. 

“I love Chinese!” Kara blurted out before regaining herself. “I wouldn’t want to impose though!” Kara was positively beaming at the thought of Chinese. 

“You absolutely would not be imposing, I’ll only be here on my own otherwise.” Lena couldn’t help but smile at Kara. 

“Then I’ll stay!” Kara was blushing again under Lena’s gaze. 

“Excellent! We can order now then.” Lena couldn’t wait to spend more time with Kara. 

\---

Lena had been really enjoying herself. Kara was an absolute ray of sunshine and a pleasure to talk to. They’d eaten Chinese and talked about everything and anything that came to mind. Lena liked Kara. She really liked her. 

“Do you mind if I take my hoodie off? I’ve gotten really warm all of a sudden.” Kara had looked at Lena with those beautiful blue eyes and Lena hadn’t really been paying attention to what Kara had said. 

“Yeah go for it.” Lena had found herself saying, not realising the consequences until Kara was pulling her hoodie off revealing defined abs and so much skin. Kara was only wearing a sports bra underneath and Lena was absolutely staring and she was not at all prepared to see Kara’s shoulders and arms. Kara was ripped. And Lena couldn’t think about anything other than being held in those arms and running her hands over Kara’s beautiful body. Lena felt a throb between her legs and her mouth was hanging open. And of course Kara caught her staring and she blushed intensely. 

“Are you okay Lena?” Lena finally managed to snap out of her trance and found herself blushing furiously after being caught staring. 

Lena cleared her throat. “Yeah umm you are ripped Kara.” Once the words were out of her mouth Lena regretted them instantly. 

Kara laughed nervously. “Thanks, I work out a lot.”

“I can tell! You must get people lining up to fuck you.” Lena just couldn’t get control of her mouth. Why was she saying this? This is not how you get people to like you. 

Kara laughed again. “Actually I’m a virgin.” Kara’s eyes widened after she realised what she had said. Lena was genuinely shocked. “It’s not for lack of offers it’s just I’m a bit different and I don’t think people will understand and it’ll gross them out or something and I really don’t know why I’m telling you this.” Kara buried her face in her hands. 

Lena reached out and stroked Kara’s thigh. “Hey it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but I promise I won’t be grossed out, not much phases me.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I’m a woman but I uhhh I have a penis.” Kara tensed waiting for Lena’s response. 

Lena was pretty sure her brain had just short circuited. This goddess of a woman could totally rail her. I bet she’s huge, Lena thought to herself. When her brain restarted Lena managed to get some words out. “Kara thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I honestly think that’s amazing.”

Kara relaxed with relief, “you do?”

Lena laughed. “Honestly Kara all I can think about is you fucking me right now.” Kara’s eyes went wide and Lena clapped a hand to her mouth when she realised what she had said. “Kara I’m so sorry.” 

Lena thought Kara looked like she might run away but then she lurched forward and kissed Lena. And Lena kissed her back hard. Lena was aware of Kara slowly pushing her back till she was over her. Lena reached up and wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck pulling her down until she was lay on top of her and that’s when she felt it. Kara’s dick was rock hard pressing on Lena and it felt big. Lena broke their kiss and pushed Kara back. 

Kara looked slightly panicked. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” 

“Kara you’re great I just wanna get my hands on your dick baby, is that okay?”

Kara’s eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. “Oh my god yes.”

Lena smirked at Kara before getting up and pulling Kara’s pants down. She could see the outline of Kara’s dick in her boxers. She was definitely big. Lena pulled Kara’s boxers down too and her eyes went wide at the sight of Kara’s dick. She was long and thick. Her pussy twitched. She couldn’t wait to get this cock inside her. “Holy shit Kara you’re fucking huge!”

Kara’s dick twitched at the compliment. Lena cut off Kara’s reply by taking hold of her member and putting the thick head in her mouth. Kara let out a loud groan. Lena couldn’t get over how big Kara’s dick was. She was just about managing to suck the head and was using her hand to pump up and down the rest of the length. Kara was moaning like crazy and it was making Lena wetter and wetter. 

“I’m gonna cum soon Lena!” Kara cried out. 

Lena doubled her efforts, trying to fit more of Kara inside her mouth. 

“I’m cumming baby!” Thick salty ropes of Kara’s cum shot down Lena’s throat and she tried her best to swallow it all. 

When Lena sat back up Kara pulled her in for a deep kiss. “That was amazing, you are amazing Lena.” Kara was smiling at Lena from ear to ear. 

Lena looked at Kara seductively. “How about you get over here and explore my body and then you can put that big cock inside my pussy.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “Are you sure? I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Lena tugged Kara towards her, “don’t worry baby I can show what to do. Run your hands over my body, touch whatever you like, you’ll know if I like what you’re doing.” 

Kara reached out tentatively to touch Lena’s clit, upon contact Lena’s back arched and she let out a small moan. This spurred Kara on and she started circling Lena’s clit gently. Lena thought Kara was doing much better than everyone else who lost their virginity to her. Lena had her head back and eyes closed so she was totally unprepared for Kara’s mouth on her clit. “Oh fuck Kara!” Her mouth was hot and wet and her tongue was hitting all the right places. She didn’t want to cum yet though, she wanted Kara’s dick in her first. “Kara this is honestly so good but I’d really love to have your dick inside me now.”

Kara sat up. Her pupils were wide and her dick was rock hard again. She looked a lot more confident than she had earlier. “I know I’ll need to go slow, don’t wanna hurt you.”

Lena looked down at Kara’s big dick again. She had never wanted a dick so bad. “Yeah you’re easily the biggest I’ve ever had.” Lena smirked at Kara who stroked her dick proudly. 

Kara then gasped, “I don’t have any condoms!” 

Lena reached out and pulled her closer. “It’s okay I’m on the pill and I’m clean and I’m sure you will be too if it’s your first time. We should probably lube you up though. There’s some in my bag on the table.” 

Kara jumped up and hurried off to find the lube. She came back holding the bottle in one hand and stroking her slick looking dick with the other hand. Lena spread her legs wide open and helped Kara line up her dick. Kara pressed into her opening and Lena took a sharp intake of breath. 

Kara looked up worried, “does it hurt?”

Lena shook her head. “No you’re just so big baby.” The stretch did hurt a little but it was good pain and Lena didn’t want Kara to worry. 

Kara slowly pushed herself further into Lena and Lena felt every inch of her stretching her wide. When Kara bottomed out she stopped and looked up at Lena with such caring eyes that Lena nearly burst into tears. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Lena nodded and took a few deep breaths. Her pussy was getting used to the large intrusion. “I’m ready baby just take it nice and slow.” 

Kara captured Lena’s lips and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Kara’s tongue was exploring Lena’s mouth and Kara’s hips began to move, her dick slowly sliding in and out. Lena was overwhelmed by the feeling and moaned deeply into Kara’s mouth. “You’re so tight Lena, you’re doing so good.” Lena moaned again in response. Sweet sunshine Kara Danvers had found Lena’s praise kink five minutes into fucking her. Lena knew she was in trouble now. “Do you like that baby?” Kara pushed her dick all the way in and slowly pulled it almost all the way out and kept repeating this. “Shit Kara that feels so good.” Kara started picking up the pace and Lena lost all control of the noises she was making. She was vaguely aware that the pornographic sounds surrounding them were coming from her. Kara’s dick was filling her up and it felt unbelievably good. In most of her one night stands Lena did not like the missionary position. She didn’t like being face to face with the person she was fucking, she thought it was too personal and intimate. But with Kara she was loving the intimacy. Kara was fucking her hard but still kissing her and loving her. Lena realised all of a sudden that they were making love to each other and she found herself enjoying it way to much to care. Lena’s walls began to clench as she got closer to orgasm. “Fuck Lena you’re gonna make me cum.” Lena pulled Kara impossibly closer. “I want you to cum in me Kara.” Lena was left slightly bewildered by her own actions, she never let anyone cum inside her but with Kara she desperately wanted it. Somehow Kara’s hand had found its way to Lena’s clit and after a couple of swipes Lena was crashing into an orgasm. “Lee I’m gonna cum inside you.” Kara’s thrust we’re getting more erratic. “Give it to me baby!” Kara was thrusting through Lena’s aftershocks and god it felt good. And then Lena felt it, spurt after spurt of Kara’s hot, sticky cum. A warm feeling spread through Lena’s chest. Lena felt content. Safe. Happy. And then she was crying. She’d never cried after sex before.

When Kara saw her tears she immediately looked worried. “Oh my god Lena are you okay?”

Lena smiled and nodded. “These are good tears, I’ve never cried after sex before though.”

Kara collapsed on top of her and wrapped her arms tightly around her. She nuzzled into Lena’s hair and kissed her head. “Was that good for you baby?” 

Lena chuckled “it was more than just good Kara. That was bloody marvellous!” 

She felt Kara smile against her neck. “Thank you for being my first time.”

Lena’s phone started ringing on the coffee table. Kara reached out and grabbed it for her. 

“It’s Sam.” Lena answered the phone trying to make sure her breathing was under control. “Hey Sam! Everything okay?” 

Lena could hear Alex giggling next to Sam. “Yeah everything is great! Just letting you know we’re nearly home so you can lock yourself in the spare room and put earplugs in or something.”

Kara’s eyes widened in panic. “Okay Sam I’ll go hide!” Lena ended the call. “Well shit.”

Kara went to get up and Lena whined. “You’re still inside me. If you pull out we’re gonna make a real big mess on the couch.”

Kara frowned and then scooped Lena up, her dick still buried inside. “Which one is your room?” 

“The one on the other side of the bathroom.” Lena nodded her head in the direction and Kara carried her into the room. 

“Is there a towel or something I can put down?” Kara asked as she lowered Lena onto the bed. 

“No it’s fine I’ll just wash the sheets.” Kara nodded and began pulling out of Lena. Lena felt empty without Kara’s dick inside. Lena looked up to see Kara staring. “What?”

“You’re pussy is open so wide and I can see my cum dripping out.” Lena could see Kara starting to get hard again. 

“Well it’s no wonder I’m gaping with the size of your dick!” Lena laughed when Kara blushed. “Go and get all our clothes and your bag from the living room and then we can handle that growing problem of yours if you think you can be quiet.” Lena smirked at Kara who quickly turned and ran out the door gathering all their things as quickly as possible. 

Kara had just shut the door to the bedroom when the front door opened and they heard Alex and Sam kicking off shoes and bumping into things. Lena had beckoned a wide eyed Kara over to the bed. Kara crawled on top of Lena and Lena whispered in her ear. “Hurry up and fuck me again so I can forget about those two.”

Kara grinned at her before throwing the covers over them and disappearing between Lena’s legs. Lena tried her best to keep quiet but she couldn’t help a few of the quiet moans that escaped her. 

When she knew she was getting close to another orgasm she pulled Kara up from under the covers. Kara kissed her deeply. Lena could taste a mixture of her own cum and Kara’s cum, she couldn’t get enough. “Where’s the lube?” 

Kara felt around under the covers until she found what she was looking for, she went to lube up her dick but Lena stopped her. “Let me do it.” Kara gave up the lube without any protest and watched as Lena squirted a large blob onto her hand. She grabbed Kara’s dick and began to move her hand up and down, spreading the lube as she went. Kara closed her eyes and tipped her head back, clearly enjoying the feeling of Lena’s hand on her dick. When she thought Kara’s dick was sufficiently lubed she lay back on the bed and rubbed the remaining lube around her pussy. She was pretty wet but it didn’t hurt to add more. Kara eagerly crawled forward, this time lining her dick up without Lena’s help and she gently pushed the tip into Lena’s pussy. Lena let her head fall back onto the pillows and grabbed handfuls of the bedsheets to stop herself from crying out. Once she was all the way in, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and started kissing her neck as she began to thrust. Lena was breathing heavily in Kara’s ear. “Fuck Kara you feel so good.” Kara responded by thrusting deeper into Lena. “Baby I’m not gonna last long if you keep up this pace.” Kara didn’t slow down and before she knew it Lena was cumming on Kara’s dick for the second time that night. Lena’s legs were shaking as Kara pulled out. “Kara you didn’t get to cum.” Kara just grinned. “I really don’t mind when I’m making you feel like that.” Lena felt exhausted but she wanted to make sure Kara got what she needed. “You’ve tired me out baby but I’ll happily watch you wank.” Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara. “Oh yeah? You wanna watch me stroke my big dick?” Lena was struggling to merge the bumbling mess that Kara had been when she first turned up at the door with this confident cocky Kara. Lena didn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded. 

Kara began stroking her dick all the while her eyes remained glued to Lena, roaming over her bare body. Lena was captivated by Kara’s thick cock. She couldn’t believe she could fit it all inside her. 

When Lena could tell Kara was getting close she got an urge to be filled with Kara’s cum again. “You better put all the cum inside me darling.” Kara nodded and quickly hurried to get between Lena’s legs. She pushed the head inside Lena, clearly not intending to go all the way in, but once Lena felt that stretch again she wanted to be filled all the way and so she pulled Kara closer, whispering in her ear, “I want you to fuck it into me.” Kara didn’t need to be told twice. She slid in all the way much faster than before causing Lena to moan quite loudly. “Fuck!” She couldn’t hold back her moans as Kara pounded into her pussy and came with a loud moan of her own. Kara pulled out and turned Lena on her side tucking in behind to spoon her. Lena was exhausted and fell asleep almost straight away. 

\---

Lena woke up to an empty bed. She almost thought she had dreamt the night before but then she moved and her achy legs and hips and the sticky mess coming out of her pussy said otherwise. She rolled over and found a note on her pillow. 

_Slipped out before anyone got up, didn’t want an awkward encounter with my sister this morning! Thanks for an amazing night, K x_

Lena couldn’t help but feel a bit sad about not waking up next to Kara. God what was wrong with her? It must just be Kara’s mindblowingly big dick. Yeah that’s it. She groaned to herself, no one was going to come close to filling her like that again. The thought of Kara’s dick made Lena horny to the point where she had to relieve herself before getting up and going to the bathroom to clean the mess between her legs. 

Once she was presentable again Lena ventured out into the kitchen for some breakfast. She found both Alex and Sam at the table. They stopped their conversation when she walked in. Alex’s eyebrows were raised and Sam had a shit eating grin on her face. “What?” Lena asked them. 

“Did you have a good night?” Sam asked. 

“Oh yeah it was pretty chill.” Lena started making herself a cup of coffee. 

“It didn’t sound chill!” Alex laughed. 

“What do you mean?” Lena knew they had been loud toward the end. 

“Oh come off it Lena, we heard you getting laid. Who was it this time?” 

Lena figured from the way Kara had snuck out this morning that they weren’t going to tell Sam and Alex. 

“It was just some girl, I don’t even remember her name.” Kara was definitely not just some girl. 

“Well your booty call seemed to make you feel good so maybe you should try and remember her name!” Sam and Alex laughed. 

“Did Kara stop by?” Alex’s innocent question sent Lena’s heart racing, she did more than just stop by. 

“Who?” Well done Lena pretend like you don’t know who Kara is when Alex mentions her all the time. 

“Kara, my sister?” Alex looked confused, she knew Lena knew who Kara was. 

“Ohhh yeah literal embodiment of sunshine! Yeah she stopped by to get her foam roller thing.” Lena tried to play it cool but all she could think about was Kara’s strong arms wrapped around her body as she slammed her dick into her. Christ Lena was feeling very hot under the collar. 

“Did you like her?” Lena’s thoughts were all over the place. How did they know?!

“What no, why would I like her?!” Lena was seriously flustered. 

“Well we were sort of hoping you’d get on you know with Kara being Alex’s sister and you essentially being my sister.” Sam was scowling at Lena. 

“Ohhhh as a friend yes she’s lovely, from what I can gather from our very very brief encounter!” Lena was being weird and she knew it. She had totally misread what Alex had said and now she was digging herself into a hole. 

“Lee are you okay?”

Lena groaned, Kara had called her Lee when she came inside her pussy the first time. Lena was feeling very overwhelmed and needed to be out of this conversation before she said anything more incriminating. 

“I think I’m gonna go and lie down.” Sam and Alex gave each other confused looks but didn’t say any more to Lena. 

Lena took her coffee back to her room, placed it on the bedside table before plopping onto the bed. She rolled over and found her face buried in the pillow Kara had slept on. It still smelt of her. The smell brought back more memories of the night before. Lena groaned again. How on Earth was she going to pull herself together? 

\---

Kara was dreaming about Lena. Lena who she lost her virginity to last night. She couldn’t get rid of the sight of Lena’s beautiful legs spread open wide and her pink and swollen pussy gaping open and her cum running out. She didn’t want to get rid of those thoughts. She didn’t want to forget how she tasted. She didn’t want to forget the feeling of her soft lips. She didn’t want to forget how she cried out her name. She didn’t want to forget how Lena’s pussy felt hot and wet clenched around her dick. She didn’t want to forget that feeling in her chest. The one Kara knew meant she wasn’t about to forget Lena any time soon. 

Kara was rudely awoken by her front door slamming and Alex marching in shouting. “What did you do to Lena?! Why doesn’t she like you?! I want you guys to get along!”

Kara sat up on her couch rubbing her eyes trying to comprehend the words Alex had just hurled at her. She realised she had an erection and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover it up. Alex luckily hadn’t noticed and she was now pacing up and down in front of Kara. 

“What do you mean what did I do?” Kara was hoping Lena hadn’t told Alex. She didn’t think the reaction would be great. 

“When we asked her whether she liked you or not this morning she freaked out and said no before backtracking and saying you were a ray of sunshine and very lovely.” Alex turned to Kara with an accusing stare. 

“Hey woah! I didn’t do anything! I just went round grabbed the roller and left. We had a brief chat but I didn’t offend her or anything. She seemed nice.” Kara wasn’t known for being able to lie especially to Alex but she wanted to keep Lena to herself for now. 

Alex scowled at her for a little longer before deciding she was telling the truth and giving in. She sat down next to Kara. “Did you see anyone else there?”

Kara shook her head, “no she was on her own why?”

“Well she had someone over last night and honestly she was all over the place this morning and Sam is really worried about her.” Kara was relieved Alex didn’t know but worried about Lena. 

“Why is Sam worried?” Kara couldn’t help herself but ask more. 

“Well Lena really sounded like she was enjoying herself and then this morning she said she didn’t even remember her name but Sam thinks she’s lying. Sam’s worried that one of her exes might be back.” Kara was shocked by the flare of jealousy in her chest when Alex mentioned an ex. 

She tried to play it off cool though, “oh well I hope she’s okay!”

“Hmm me too, her and Sam are coming to games night tonight.”

Kara’s heart rate picked up. Lena would be in her flat tonight. God help her. 

\---

Later that night Kara was in the process of putting snacks out and Alex was in the bathroom getting ready. There was a knock at the door. 

Kara opened the door and Sam came in carrying a crate of cider followed by a Lena carrying bags with what looked like bottles of wine and spirits. 

“Are we planning on getting bladdered tonight Sam?” Kara couldn’t believe the amount of alcohol they had brought. 

“Absolutely! Now where is my fucking gorgeous girlfriend?!”

“I think she just got out the shower” 

Sam grinned before heading off to Alex’s room shouting about how she liked Alex naked. That left Kara and Lena alone. 

Lena looked hot as hell in black jeans and boots, a strappy black top and a black leather jacket. Kara was staring at Lena. Lena was smirking right back at her. She walked over to the kitchen passing Kara and whispering, “like what you see darling?” in a seductive tone. Kara’s mouth dropped open and she turned to follow Lena. Lena had put the bags of alcohol on the counter and turned to face Kara. Kara had walked right up in her personal and they were now face to face. “How long do you think they will be?” Lena whispered. “I don’t think they’ll come out until everyone else gets here.” Kara’s lips were inches away from Lena’s. “They think we don’t like each other.” Kara hummed in response to Lena. “They also think you’re sleeping with an ex.” Lena laughed. “They couldn’t be more wrong.” 

When their lips met Kara felt like she was floating. Lena tasted good. Lena felt good. Kara’s hands drifted round to Lena’s ass and she gripped hard making Lena moan into her mouth. Kara wanted to make Lena feel good. She quickly unzipped Lena’s pants and stuck her hand straight down into her underwear catching Lena by surprise. She gasped into Kara’s mouth and then kissed her harder urging Kara to carry on and Kara was happy to oblige. 

She found Lena’s pussy already wet and she used some of her cum to lube up her clit and she circled round. Lena already seemed to be pretty wound up and it wasn’t long before she was shaking. “Kara can you get your fingers in my pussy?” Lena whispered in her ear. Kara pushed her hand further into Lena’s pants and reached round to find her pussy. Kara pushed two fingers straight in and started fucking Lena right there in the kitchen. The palm of Kara’s hand was rubbing on Lena’s clit and several thrusts in Lena was clenching around her fingers. “Fuck Lena that was so hot, you’re so hot.” Kara was supporting Lena’s weight whilst she recovered. She pulled her hand out and licked Lena’s cum off her hand, she tasted good. 

Lena had a soft smile on her face. “Kara Danvers you continue to surprise me.” Before she could reply there was a knock on the door. Lena hastily zipped up her pants and straightened her clothes whilst Kara went to open the door. 

\---

In Kara’s opinion the games night had been going well. She had teamed up with Lena and they were winning every game they played. They were also successfully managing to show Alex and Sam that they didn’t hate each other whilst also not letting on that they knew each other intimately. 

Kara however was very anxious about playing never have I ever. Most of the questions usually ended up being sexual in some way which means Kara would have to admit that she was now no longer a virgin. To be honest Kara thought maybe this was the best way to tell Alex, that way she couldn’t interrogate her too much. Lena was slightly leaning towards Kara. Lena had definitely consumed more alcohol than she had. 

Sam kicked off the game. “Never have I ever had sex!” 

And so it had begun. Everyone round the circle took a swig of their drink apart from Kara who paused for a moment before also taking a swig. “Kara did you just drink?!” Of course Alex had noticed. 

Kara felt herself blushing before muttering a yes. 

“Oh my god since when?! Why don’t I know about this?! I need details!” Alex looked beyond thrilled if not slightly annoyed. 

“Nope, questions like that are not permitted in this game!” Kara protested. 

“Fine! Never have I ever had sex with a man!” 

Everyone in the circle drank apart from Brainy and Kara. 

“So it was a woman!”

“Yes Alex! Can we carry on with the game now please?” 

Alex huffed and muttered a fine. 

“Never have I ever had or given a blow job!” 

Everyone drank. Alex could barely contain herself on the other side of the circle. 

“Never have I ever had sex with someone I work with.” 

Lena and Sam both drank and then started laughing. “No it wasn’t each other!” Sam protested.

“Never have I ever had sex at the gym!” 

Kara realised that all these questions were aimed at her, trying to find out more information about who she had sex with. 

Lena, James and Winn all drank. 

“Never have I ever had sex with the delivery person!”

Lena was the only one that drank. 

“Fuck I’m gonna have to start drinking water if you’re gonna keep on with sex related questions.”

Sam looked at her bewildered. “Who are you keeping yourself from getting wasted for?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Who’s next?!”

“Never have I ever cum inside someone!” 

Winn, James and Brainy all drank followed slyly by Kara. 

“Kara Danvers why didn’t you practice safe sex!” 

“Alex you’re worse than mum! And for the record she’s clean, on the pill and she asked me to!” That shut Alex up. 

It was Kara’s turn next and she wanted to get back at her sister not realising the can of worms it would open. 

“Never have I ever let someone cum inside me!”

Sam, Alex, Nia, James and Winn all drank followed by Lena who tried her best to hide it. 

“Lena did you just drink?!” 

Lena sighed, “yep!”

“Since when?! You never let people cum in you!” 

Kara tried not to look shocked at this information. Lena had asked Kara to cum inside her. She had asked twice. And of course Kara had given her what she wanted. It had felt really good. 

“Special occasion! Right my turn!”

Lena in her haste to move on hadn’t thought about what she was saying. 

“Never have I ever slept with someone the first time I met them!” 

Lena, Sam, Alex and much to everyone’s surprise, Kara, drank. 

“Kara!” 

“Alex you can’t say anything you literally just drank!” 

“What about all that saving yourself till you’re in love?”

“Well Alex I was comfortable and she accepted me for me and she wanted me and I wanted her. So we had sex and it was amazing! So save your judgement!” 

\---

Game night wrapped up shortly after that and soon it was just Kara, Lena, Sam and Alex. 

Alex pulled Kara over to one side whilst Sam and Lena were tidying. “I’m sorry about before Kar, I’m really happy for you.”

Kara pulled Alex in for a hug. “It’s okay, I forgive you.”

Lena and Sam came over. “So I was thinking that you and Alex can go back to yours and I’ll just get a taxi back to mine so you can have a night to yourselves.”

Sam frowned, “Lena you don’t have to do that we can still fuck when you’re there!”

“Honestly it’s fine! Get out of here!” Lena hugged Sam whilst Alex and Kara said goodbye. 

After they had gone Lena turned to Kara. “Your bed better be comfy Kara.” Lena grinned and wandered off in search of her room. 

Kara honestly couldn’t believe her luck. Sleeping with Lena two nights in a row, she was so lucky. 

She found Lena snoring lightly on her bed still fully clothed. Kara couldn’t help but smile at how cute she was. She gently shook Lena awake. “Hey Lee you cant sleep in all your clothes.”

Lena mumbled something about helping her get undressed so Kara started removing her clothes. First went the boots followed by the jeans then went the leather jacket. Kara rolled Lena on her side so she could unhook her bra. Kara then pulled back the covers on one side of the bed and scooped Lena up in a bridal carry. Sleepy Lena snuggled into Kara’s body when she picked her up. Kara couldn’t get over how adorable Lena was. Kara tucked Lena into bed before getting herself ready for bed. 

Once in bed Kara scooter over to Lena and spooned her. She wrapped an arm around her and kissed her shoulder whispering goodnight in Lena’s ear. 

\---

For the second morning in a row Lena woke up alone when she expected to have company. Lena all of a sudden remembered she wasn’t in her bed she was in Kara’s. Lena looked under the covers and found herself in her underwear and the top the she had been wearing last night. The rest of her clothes were neatly piled on a chair. It was then that she heard singing coming from the kitchen. Kara’s voice was angelic. Lena hunted round the bedroom for a pair of Kara’s trackies and a hoodie. She found some in a draw and slipped them on, they were soft and smelt of Kara. 

Lena padded into the kitchen and found Kara surrounded by bowls and every cooking utensil known to man. She had flour smeared on her face and in her hair. As Lena watched Kara dancing and singing she felt a warmth spread throughout her chest. It wasn’t a feeling that she had felt before but she recognised it for what it was, she was falling in love with Kara. The thought should have scared her, they barely knew each other, but she felt so comfortable and safe with Kara and she couldn’t deny how attracted to her she was. Lena was done for and she knew it. 

As if sensing Lena’s eyes on her Kara looked to where Lena was standing, a huge grin appearing on her face. “Good morning sleepyhead!” 

Lena couldn’t help but smile back, Kara’s enthusiasm was infectious. “What’s going on here then?” Lena gestured to the mess. 

Kara blushed, “Oh well you see, I wanted to make you pancakes for breakfast! But I’ve never done it before so I don’t really know what I’m doing.” Kara smiled sheepishly. 

Lena couldn’t help but feel a fondness for the other woman. Nobody had cooked her breakfast before, not that she’d stuck around long enough for them to do it. “Would you like some help?”

Kara bit her lip whilst she thought and then nodded her affirmative. 

With Lena’s help it wasn’t long before they were sitting and enjoying pancakes for breakfast. Lena’s phone decided to ruin the mood when it started aggressively ringing in the bedroom. Lena looked at Kara apologetically, “I’m sorry I’m gonna have to take that, it’s work.” She got up and rushed off to the bedroom. 

Lena answered the phone to her very frantic secretary. “Oh Miss Luthor thank god! The fire brigade got called out for a fire in several of the labs, they managed to put it out and nobody got hurt but everything in there is ruined. They’re currently investigating the cause of the fire but the police are here too, I think they think someone started it on purpose.”

“Which labs Jess?” Lena’s heart was racing. She had many labs at L-Corp but some of them were worth a hell of a lot more than others. 

“Labs seventeen, eighteen, nineteen and twenty.” 

Lena let out a sigh of relief, the only other lab on that floor, lab twenty one, had not been affected. That lab contained some of their most sensitive research and the most time and money had gone into that lab. “Thank god it wasn’t twenty one. I’ll be there as soon as I can Jess, thank you.” Lena ended the call. She gathered all her things together, she was going to have to go into work wearing clothes from the night before. Lena sighed to herself, she really wished she didn’t have to rush away from Kara. 

Lena went back out to the kitchen. “I’m really sorry Kara but I’m gonna have to go into work there’s been a fire in some of the labs and I need to go and assess the damage.” 

Kara frowned. “Oh ummm that sounds quite serious. What is your job again?”

Lena didn’t answer straight away. Kara didn’t know she was the CEO of L-Corp. Lena knew she could lie about her role in the company but this was Kara, she didn’t want to lie. “I’m the CEO of L-Corp.”

Kara nearly choked on her food. “I’m sorry you’re what?!” Kara looked very shocked. 

“I run and own L-Corp.” Kara’s eyes went even wider. 

“So you’re saying that the CEO of potentially one of the biggest tech companies in the country is you?” 

Lena thought this was the best response she had ever had when revealing who she was. “Yes Kara that is me, I am Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp.”

“Oh my god! I fucked Lena Luthor! Oh my god I lost my virginity to Lena Luthor! This is insane! You’re insane! How could you, amazing Lena Luthor, want to sleep with me? I’m just Kara.” Kara was shaking her head in disbelief. 

“Just because I’m a CEO doesn’t mean I have to only sleep with the elite. In fact I’d much rather sleep with you. It’s not just about the sex though, don’t get me wrong the sex is great! But you make me laugh and smile and you make me feel good about myself. I like spending time with you.” Lena had walked over to Kara and put her hands on either side of Kara’s face. 

“I like spending time with you too.” Kara whispered. Lena smiled and then kissed her, she had almost forgotten about the fire at L-Corp. 

“I’m sorry darling but I really must go. I’ve got fires to put out! Well not literally, hopefully the fire brigade have already done that!” Lena laughed as she pulled away. Kara pouted, it made Lena want to stay here and keep kissing Kara forever. 

“Are you coming out with everyone tonight?” Kara looked hopeful at seeing her again. 

“Dancing, drinking and you? How could I pass on that?!” 

“Yes!” Kara squealed with excitement. 

Lena headed back into the bedroom to get changed. Lena decided her underwear was too destroyed to wear so she stuffed it in her handbag and then hunted in Kara’s drawers for some more underwear. She found lots of boxers but there were also some tighter pieces that she couldn’t wait to see Kara in. Lena took a fancy to a particularly nice pair of Calvin Kleins and slipped them on before putting on the rest of her clothes. 

She walked back out into the living room to find Kara cleaning up. “I hope you don’t mind but my underwear was ruined after yesterday so I’ve borrowed a pair of your boxers.”

Kara’s eyes went wide before she started frantically shaking her head. “I don’t mind at all!” 

“Good! I’ll see you later darling.” Lena quickly pecked Kara on the cheek and then left. 

\---

Later that night Kara was disappointed when Sam arrived without Lena. She tried her best to play it cool when she asked where she was. “No Lena?”

Sam shook her head, “she’s had some issues at work, she said she might make it out a bit later.”

“Ohhh okay.” Kara couldn’t help but feel disappointed about Lena potentially not coming at all. She tried her best not to show it but whenever no one else was looking she let the smile drop from her face. 

\---

Kara was stood at a table in a club. Everyone was dancing away in their couples. She really wished Lena was there. Kara felt a warm hand on her back. “Hey baby” Kara’s heart soared the second she heard Lena’s voice. She turned to look at Lena, she was in little black dress and killer heels. She looked stunning. “Oh wow Lee, you look hot as hell.” Lena smirked at Kara. “I aim to please darling.”

Kara was very hot all of a sudden. “Would you like a drink?” 

Lena nodded. “Something non-alcoholic but looks alcoholic.” Kara raised her eyebrows. “I don’t want Sam making anymore comments but most importantly I don’t want to fall asleep on you again.” 

Kara smiled. “I’ll be right back beautiful.” 

When Kara came back with two non-alcoholic cocktails, she found the table full and had to squeeze in next to Lena. Alex blanched at the sight of the cocktails. “What the fuck is that Kara?!”

“It’s a cocktail!”

Sam looked at Lena, “why did you let her buy you one of those monstrosities?”

“Kara wanted to try and convert me to sugary cock-“ Lena paused and took a sip of her drink. Kara almost choked on her drink, Sam raised an eyebrow and Alex frowned suspiciously. “tails. I had to at least let her try.”

Kara somehow managed to get out the words “What do you think?” 

Lena turned to Kara, raised a perfect eyebrow and with a smirk plastered across her face said, “delicious.” Lena winked at Kara and that’s when Kara really took notice of what she was feeling between her legs. She was definitely starting to get hard. 

Lena chose that moment to ask Kara to dance. Kara tried to play it cool but she saw Alex’s narrowed eyes when she accepted a little too quickly. She didn’t worry about that for long as Lena had grabbed her hand and started pulling her into the middle of the dance floor. Lena looked around and once she was certain they couldn’t be seen by her friends she turned round and started grinding on Kara to the beat. If Kara wasn’t already rock solid she was now. Lena’s ass was pressing right on her dick and Kara couldn’t think. They spent a couple of songs wound up in each other on the dance floor. Just when Kara was starting to think she might cum Lena spun around and whispered in her ear. “We’re going to go into the toilets and you’re gonna fuck that load into me.” Kara let out a moan but it was lost in the music. She followed Lena to the toilets. When they got there there was luckily a cubicle free. They hurried in before anyone could see them. They could still hear the music pounding through the walls and a few other people in the toilets. Kara felt very out of her depth. She wasn’t sure what how to fuck Lena in a public bathroom. Lena saw the panic on her face. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable.” She whispered in her ear. “No I want to, I’m just not sure how.” Lena smiled. “I’ll show you.” Then she slipped off her underwear much to Kara’s surprise and pulled her dress up over her ass. She tucked her underwear into Kara’s pocket and then started to unzip Kara’s pants. Kara was very much in a state of shock as Lena pulled her dick out and took her into her mouth. Kara had to clap her hand to her mouth to prevent her moan from slipping out. Kara still couldn’t believe how good Lena’s mouth felt, so hot and wet on her dick. Lena licked her full length and the spat into her hand and spread her spit all over Kara’s dick. She came back up from Kara’s dick when she was done. “It’s not ideal but honestly I’m so wet for you it should be fine. Now do you think you’ll be able to pick me up and hold me whilst you fuck me?” Kara couldn’t believe what Lena was asking, she’d seen this in porn and it did look good and she wasn’t about to say no to Lena if that’s what she wanted. “Yes.” Kara managed to croak out.

Kara picked Lena up and pressed her into the wall. Lena reached down and pushed Kara’s dick into her pussy. God was she tight. Kara couldn’t really describe how it felt to press into Lena and feel her open up for her as she pushed in. Kara slowly pushed more and more of her dick into Lena. Lena gripped her body tightly, she was breathing heavily in Kara’s ear. Kara felt her dick reach Lena’s cervix and she waited for Lena to give the go ahead. “Oh Kara, you’re so fucking big. Please fuck me.” With those words Kara’s dick twitched in anticipation and then she started thrusting into Lena’s tight pussy. 

Lena’s face was buried in her neck, Kara was drilling her full length into her and Lena was trying her best not to cry out. Kara was close to finishing and she could feel Lena’s pussy starting to clench on her dick. They both heard the toilet door swing open and then Alex was shouting. “Kara are you in here?” She heard walking closer to the cubicle they were in. “Kara I can see your shoes! Are you okay?” Fuck she had to answer now. 

“Yeah Alex I’m fine, just my stomach is feeling a bit off, I’ll probably go home in a minute.” Kara was still slowly sliding her dick in and out of Lena. Alex needed to go away because she was about to cum. 

“Do you want me to come with you?”

Of course Alex wanted to be the responsible sister. “No it’s okay you have fun I’ll be fine.”

“Okay Kara if you’re sure, just send me a text when you’re home.”

“Will do Alex!” Kara heard her turn and walk out of the toilets. 

Kara sighed in relief and then picked up the pace. Lena gripped onto her impossibly tighter, Kara knew she was about to cum. “Kara please cum in me, fucking empty that load in my pussy.”

That tipped Kara over the edge and she was squirting her cum deep into Lena’s pussy. Kara pulled out of Lena and lowered her to the floor. “You’re so good Lee.” She kissed her slowly and deeply. “We need to get out of here.” Kara couldn’t agree more. 

\---

Lena called her driver and her and Kara slipped out of the club into the waiting car. “Back to mine please Anthony.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lena put up the privacy window. 

“I should text Sam so she doesn’t worry.” Lena quickly typed out a message about hooking up with a guy and not to worry. 

“Who’s this guy then?” Kara said jokingly. 

“Oh no one in particular but his dick is massive, biggest I’ve ever had!” Lena said grinning at Kara. They both set off laughing. 

When they reached Lena’s apartment Kara was blown away by the size and the view. “You can see most of the city from here Lena, this is amazing!” 

Lena was pretty proud of her apartment, she didn’t share it with many people. “I do really love the view. Don’t forget to text Alex to say you got home safe.” 

Kara nodded and sent a quick text to Alex. “I think you should show me to the bedroom now.”

Lena smirked, she loved how eager Kara was to get in her pants. “Right this way Miss Danvers.” Lena led the way to her room. Kara let out a whistle at the sight of her queen size bed. 

“Your bed is huge Lee!” Kara dove onto the bed and spread out like a starfish. 

“Mmm lots of room for activities.” Lena kicked off her heels and crawled on top of Kara. Her mouth found Kara’s and they started a slow lazy kiss. 

“Can we take our time with this? I really wanna savour the moment, really make you feel good.” Kara’s beautiful blue eyes pierced into her soul. This really was going to be love making and Lena really wanted it. 

“Of course Kara we can go as slow as you like.” 

With that confirmation Kara started travelling over Lena’s body with her hands and her mouth. Kara gently removed her dress and underwear and then just sat back looking at her. “You’re so beautiful Lena.” In the past Lena would’ve felt exposed or judged but with Kara she felt safe and loved. Kara kicked off her shoes and unbuttoned her shirt and pants. Lena got lost in all the definition in Kara’s body. Her mind flashed back to how easily Kara had picked her up and fucked her against the wall earlier. God she was going to have trouble taking things slow. When Kara finally slipped out of her underwear Lena moaned at the sight of Kara’s dick. It really was huge even when it wasn’t hard, it was a big thick cock and Lena wanted to feel every inch of it inside her again. “Kara I know you said you wanted to go slow but do you think we can skip to the slow fucking because I really need you inside me.” 

“So impatient baby, I’m not even fully hard yet.” Kara chuckled. 

“Come and slowly fuck my mouth then” Lena really needed Kara’s dick in her one way or another. Lena could see Kara’s pupils dilate at the thought. 

“You drive a hard bargain Miss Luthor.” Kara positioned herself over Lena’s face and Lena greedily snatched up Kara’s dick into her mouth. Lena could take a bit more of Kara’s dick into her mouth than last time because she was soft but she knew that wouldn’t last long. Kara tasted good, Lena couldn’t get enough. She also couldn’t get enough of Kara’s loud moans. Nobody was going to walk in on them so she was not holding back. Lena felt Kara getting harder and harder with every stroke on her dick. Lena could feel her pussy getting wetter and she could feel herself getting wider as she got more and more turned on. She couldn’t take anymore anticipation. “Kara baby I need you inside me. My pussy is burning with need.”

Kara couldn’t scramble down to her pussy any quicker. “Lube?” 

Lena groaned she wanted Kara’s dick now but she knew this would make things even better. “Bottom drawer of the bedside table.” 

Kara jumped off the bed and opened the drawer. “Woah! You’ve got a lot of errm things in here that aren’t lube.” 

Lena blushed, she’d forgotten about all her toys. “Ahhh yeah don’t worry about all that. That’s for when I’m lonely and bored. Or unsatisfied. I am none of those things right now.” 

Kara grabbed the lube and pumped a large amount onto her hand and started to lube up her dick. She rubbed some of the left overs onto Lena’s pussy and wiped the rest of it on her leg. Lena spread her legs wide and pulled Kara closer. She moaned loudly when Kara’s dick touched her entrance and she threw her head back onto the pillows as she pressed forward. “Fuck Kara you feel so good.” Kara grinned at the praise. “Wait till I’m balls deep then I really will feel good.” Fire surged through Lena, she loved this confident side to Kara. “Fuck! Put it all in me!” Kara obliged and Lena moaned at the sudden fullness. “Shit Kara will I ever get used to how big you are?!” Kara’s eyes went wide. “I know I’m balls deep in you and this probably isn’t the best time but are you suggesting this is something that you want to carry on doing?” Lena groaned as Kara started slowly moving her hips. Lena knew what she wanted but didn’t know how to say it. “I’ve not been in a- oh fuck that feels good- in a relationship for quite a while but there’s just something about you- ohhhh yes baby” Kara had grabbed Lena’s ass and was drilling deep into Lena. “I don’t really know how to explain it but I want things with you that I never have with anyone else.” Kara slowed down and looked at Lena with hopeful eyes. “What do you want Lena?” Kara was thrusting at an agonisingly slow pace, she could feel every inch of her. “I want to have intimate sex with you, I want to spend all my time with you, I want to be all cute with you- Jesus Kara how do you make it feel so good?!- every time you get close to cumming my body is screaming out for you to do it in me, it honestly scares me that my body already wants to have your babies-“ Kara took a sharp intake of breath at the mention of children. Lena carried on. “I can’t even find it within myself to disagree with my body because I honestly think I’ve fallen in love with you in the space of three days.” Kara had started to pick up the pace. Their moans and the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the apartment. Lena was quickly approaching an orgasm. “Shit Kara I’m gonna cum!” Kara fucked her even harder. “Cum on my dick baby, you’re such a good girl Lee.” And then Lena was shaking and cumming and crying and she felt Kara starting to slow down. “I’m okay Kara keep going, I want your cum.” Kara picked up the pace again getting louder and louder as she got closer and closer to release. “Lee I’m gonna shoot!” “Do it inside me baby!” Kara started to erratically thrust and then Lena felt the warmth spilling into her and god it felt good. “Lee I think I’ve fallen in love with you too.” Lena’s heart soared. Kara loved her back. “Everyone is gonna think we’re insane!” Lena laughed. “Oh god Alex is gonna flip her shit, be prepared for a very threatening shovel talk!” Kara pulled Lena close, her dick still buried inside. “So I guess I get to call you my girlfriend now?” Lena laughed at Kara’s adorable question. “Yes! We’re girlfriends!” She felt Kara’s smile on her neck, Lena decided this was the happiest she’d ever been. 

Just then Kara’s phone started ringing. She groaned and gently pulled out of Lena much to Lena’s displeasure. Lena could feel hers and Kara’s cum starting to leak out. Kara’s phone stopped ringing as she hunted for it in the pile of clothes and then immediately started ringing again. Kara finally found her phone and answered it. 

“Hey Alex!” 

Alex was shouting so loudly down the phone that Lena couldn’t help but hear her. “So I’m back at our flat because I was worried about you and decided to come check on you and you’re not here! So where the fuck are you?!” 

Kara looked very sheepish as she climbed back onto the bed next to Lena. “I’m uhhhh out with a girl.”

Lena felt Kara brace herself for Alex’s response. “What the fuck Kara?! I thought you weren’t well!” 

“I’m okay, I was ummm actually in the toilets with her.” Kara looked at Lena and Lena smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh my god! What the fuck Kara?! You were fucking her in a toilet at a club whilst I was on the other side of the door! I can’t cope Kara!” Alex sounded very mad, Lena was a little scared for her shovel talk. 

“I’m sorry Alex, she was just there and so hot and I just couldn’t help myself!” 

“Honestly Kara you’re gross!”

Kara winced again so Lena reached out and comfortingly rubbed her thigh. “Sorry Alex.”

“When do I get to meet her?” Kara’s eyes widened in panic and she looked at Lena. Lena mouthed tomorrow. 

“Are you sure?” Lena nodded. 

“Of course I’m sure, I need to meet the woman who’s sent you insane.”

“I’ll introduce you tomorrow then.” Lena smiled encouragingly at Kara. 

“Sam is asking if you saw who Lena left with?” Lena heard her name mentioned and started to panic. 

“Errr yeah it was just some guy she met.”

“Sam says was he tall and dark and handsome with a beard?”

Kara looked at Lena who nodded. So Sam thought she was seeing Jack again. She’ll be pleasantly surprised to find out it’s Kara then. 

“Yeah that sounds about right. Is Lena okay?” Lena was more than okay. 

“Yeah Sam is just worried that an ex is back.”

“Oh okay, well I’m sure she’ll be fine. So me and my wonderful girlfriend will see you and Sam at our flat for brunch at 11?” Lena got a warm fuzzy feeling when Kara referred to her as her girlfriend. 

“Yeah sounds good Kara see you tomorrow.” Kara ended the call. 

“So it looks like we’re telling them tomorrow then.” Lena laughed. 

Kara grimaced, “yeah sorry about that, Alex is just so protective of me but she already likes you so it should be fine!”

“Mmmm I’m sure it will. Wanna cuddle?” Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara. 

“Cuddle? Hmmmm likely story!” Kara laughed and pulled Lena on top of her. 

They did not get to sleep till much later. 

\---

It was 10am and Kara was pacing around her flat waiting for Alex and Sam. She was nervous. 

“Babe it’s gonna be fine.” Lena was sat on the couch watching her. “Come sit down and let me distract you.”

That certainly got Kara’s attention. She flopped down on the couch next to Lena. “What do you have in mind?” 

Lena had a wicked grin on her face. “How about a quick blow job?” Lena looked at Kara from underneath heavy eyelids. 

Heat swept over Kara, Lena really knew how to turn her on. “Well I’m not gonna say no to that am I?” Lena was already getting on her knees in front of Kara. 

“Sit back and let me take care of you baby.” Lena unzipped Kara’s jeans and pulled out her dick. “I just love having you in my mouth Kara.” And then her dick was in Lena’s mouth and she forgot why she was worried. 

Lena was expertly bringing her close to orgasm. “Can I ride you?” Kara nearly came there and then. 

“Oh my god yes!” Lena jumped up and started hiking up her skirt. “Is that why you wore the skirt instead of jeans?” 

“Maybe” Lena smirked. She whipped off her underwear and then she was in Kara’s lap lining herself up. Kara was extremely overwhelmed and couldn’t help but swear when Lena grabbed her dick and sank down onto it. 

“Fuck Lee! How are you taking this so quickly?”

“We have very limited time and I want to ride this beautiful cock Kara.” Lena was taking control and started to ride up and down on her dick. 

“Well I for one am not complaining, this feels so good, you feel so good.” Kara’s orgasm was building again, she wasn’t going to last long. “Baby I’m super close.”

“Fuck yes Kara cum in my pussy!”

Alex and Sam chose this moment to walk into the flat. They saw Lena’s head thrown back and her legs spread wide as she bounced up and down on Kara’s dick. Kara was groaning in pleasure as she came. “WHAT THE FUCK?! Oh my eyes! My poor fucking eyes!” Alex spun around to face the door and Sam started laughing before she too turned around. 

“Alex!” Kara was trying to be mortified but she just couldn’t find it within herself after just witnessing Lena ride her dick like that. 

“Kara what the fuck is going?!” 

“I’ll explain, just give us a minute to clean up, we’ll go to my room so you don’t have to stare at the wall.” Kara grabbed Lena’s underwear and then picked her up and walked them to her room. 

Once she had shut the door behind them she lowered Lena to the bed. “Did you cum?” 

“No but it’s okay we should clean up.” Kara didn’t care about Alex right now. 

“If you want to cum I’ll make you cum.” Lena flushed at Kara’s assertiveness. 

“Well in that case fuck me hard Kara.” Kara grinned and then set off at a rapid pace. Lena buried her face into Kara’s neck, desperately trying not to make any noise. It wasn’t long before Lena was cumming hard on Kara’s dick quickly followed by another load from Kara. “Fuck Kara I’ve got two of your loads in my pussy now, you’ll have to give me some of yours boxers otherwise it’ll be running down my leg.” 

Kara quickly found Lena some underwear and they made themselves presentable. Their faces were still flushed though and it was still extremely obvious they had just had sex. 

When they went out of the room Alex was scowling at them from the chair furthest away from the couch. “I can’t sit on that couch now guys.”

Kara flushed thinking back to where they first had sex, “going by that logic it’s not the only couch you can’t sit on.”

Alex groaned, “where else did you fuck?” 

Kara ducked her head, “ummm Sam’s couch.” 

Sam started laughing. “It’s had much worse on it than you guys fucking so don’t worry about it!”

Alex was still scowling at them. “So do you want to explain what’s going on here?” Alex looked between Kara and Lena. 

“Well ummm we’re ummmm doing the sex.” Lena snorted at Kara’s response and Sam burst out laughing. 

Alex was not amused. “Well I know that Kara! I’ve got the image burned onto my brain. I mean when, how, what’s going on with you two other than sex?”

“Oh well errrr when I went to get my foam roller Lena was there and I stayed for Chinese and then one thing led to another and we were having sex it was great. It still is great.” Kara looked at Lena and smiled, Lena smiled right back. 

“We heard you having sex with someone that night Lena” Sam piped up. 

Lena chuckled to herself, “that was round two.” Kara blushed profusely. 

Alex groaned again. “Oh my god you were still there Kara?!”

“Yeah”

“And all that stuff in never have I ever was about Lena?”

“Yes”

“And in the club, you were having sex with Lena?”

“Yup”

“And you were with Lena last night.”

“Oh my god yes Alex!” Alex continues to scowl. 

“So you’ve been fucking Kara these past few days not Jack?” Sam looked at Lena. 

“Yeah Jack is definitely not back in the picture don’t worry, it’s just Kara.” Kara smiled at Lena. 

“Well thank god for that I was really worried!” Sam laughed. “So the cumming inside you thing, that was Kara?” 

Alex turned and playfully hit Sam, “oh come on I’d forgotten about that!”

“Yes that was Kara.” Lena was looking at Kara with so much love. This all just felt so right. 

"That’s still not something you’d normally do.” Sam was looking Lena like she knew there was more to it. 

“You’re right, I know this is probably going to sound insane but I sort of instantly fell in love with her. It’s difficult to explain.” 

Sam raised her eyebrows. “I don’t think you’ve ever actually admitted to loving anyone other than me.” 

“Kara you said girlfriend on the phone?” Alex was still scowling. 

“Oh yeah we’re together and I’m totally in love with her too!” Kara just knew her and Lena were meant to be. 

Alex sighed and shook her head, “you’re such lesbians!”

Kara laughed. “For the record we’re both bi! Does this mean you approve?” 

“Yes Kara I approve, I just never wanna see or hear you have sex again!” Kara launched herself at Alex and pulled her into a bear hug. 

“You’re the best Alex!” 

Whilst Kara was tackling Alex, Sam had sat herself down next to Lena. “You totally carried on fucking when you went into the bedroom didn’t you?”

Lena laughed, Sam knew her so well. “Absolutely” 

“That’s my girl.” Sam gave her a high five. Sam dropped her voice to a whisper “I know I totally shouldn’t have looked but honestly I couldn’t help it, Kara is fucking huge.” 

“Oh my god she is, I’ve never felt so full in all my life.” 

“Good for you! I think that deserves another high five.” They high fived again. 

“What are you guys high fiving for?” Alex asked suspiciously. 

“Honestly babe you don’t want to know!” Sam set off laughing, Lena winked at Kara and Alex just huffed. It was good to be around family.


End file.
